Goodbye My Lover
by SpontaneousDreamer
Summary: What will Ginny do when Harry leaves her, and the wizarding world? Things may not always turn out as they seem. Please R&R. Possible sequel coming... Disclaimer: The song belongs to James Blunt


**Disclaimer: Jo owns everything, therefore I own nothing. But the plot, you see, is mine. **

**This story is dedicated to all of us who haven't found true love yet. But we know it's out there. **

**...Goodbye My Lover...**

She was heartbroken. Ginny Weasley looked out her window as she saw her one true love leaving her. And this time, it was for good. Harry James Potter was leaving. He was leaving everyone. He was leaving the wizarding world for good. He was leaving her.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down? _

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

Ginny didn't know what to feel. She was confused. She was angry. She was scared. Harry had been her light. She lived because of him. They were to get married. She had already picked her dress out. Now she had nothing. The only thing that mattered was him. Noting else mattered to her.

_Flashback_

_Ginny ran down the stairs from her bedroom, after seeing Harry start up the walk to the Burrow from her window. Upon entering the kitchen, she stopped abruptly, patted her hair, and walked calmly to greet Harry at the back door. _

_She opened the door for him, was about to say something until she noticed the look on his face. His expression was not that of happiness, passion, or longing. It was of agony, of sadness, and of misfit. _

"_Harry..." Ginny started but was interrupted._

"_Sshh, not now. Gin, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving," Harry said quietly._

"_Why? Let me go with you!"_ _Ginny wailed._

"_No, Gin. I have to do this on my own. I'm sorry. I can't be with you." Harry looked into her eyes, to try and see what she was thinking. However, Ginny knew better and closed him off. _

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

"_Harry...what about our future? What about the wedding? You can't leave me here! You own my heart. I can't get it back!" Ginny was pleading. _

"_Ginny, I can't live this way. 'The boy who lived?' That's not me. I can't deal with the pressure. I can't deal with the fame. I just want it to end. I want it to go away. I want all of it to go away."_

"_But Harry, I can help you! I can let it all go away. Just let me be with you. Don't do this to me!" Ginny had tears pouring down her face. _

"_Ginny, if I leave now, you will be safe. I can't put you and your family in my danger..." Harry couldn't take it any longer. "I have to go. Now. I have to go."_

"_HARRY!" Ginny grabbed his hand. "I love you! Doesn't that mean anything?" _

"_Yes, and that's why I'm leaving. I love you more than anything in the world." _

"_Then why are you leaving me?" Ginny was in agony, Harry could see it in her eyes. _

"_I love you. Remember that, and I will never stop." Harry gave her hand one last squeeze, and made way to leave. _

"_Harry, wait," Ginny walked up to him. She grabbed his neck and brought her lips to his. For minutes, they kissed, putting every feeling they had towards each other into their kiss of passion. _

_When she pulled away, he opened the door, and left. _

_Ginny decided against running after him, since she knew it wouldn't work. Harry was one of the most stubborn people she knew. Instead, she ran up to her bedroom in tears._

_End Flashback_

_Goodbye my lover.  
__  
Goodbye my friend.  
__  
You have been the one,_

_You have been the one for me. _

Ginny watched him walk down the path. She didn't know where he was going, and she really didn't want to know at the moment.

Ginny took one last look out of the window and decided she couldn't take it any longer. She reached up to close her curtains when her hand got stuck in the lace of the drapes. She finally managed to unhook herself and when she did, she noticed that her engagement ring was still on her finger.

_Flashback_

"_Ginny...this is where my parents first met. Of course, my father loved my mother with all of his heart and my mother despised his guts, but you get the picture. They fell madly in love and had me." Harry took a sharp intake of breath, and knelt to one knee. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have owned my heart ever since I laid eyes on you, even if I didn't know it at the time. Now will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Harry looked into her eyes, trying to find out what she was thinking. He got her answer right away._

"_YES! Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you!" Ginny jumped into his arms as he twirled her around. He set her back down and put the beautiful princess cut ring on her left ring finger. _

"_I love you Ginny Weasley, and I will never stop."_

"_I love you too Harry Potter." And with that she kissed him._

_End Flashback_

'Why couldn't life be that easy?' Ginny thought to herself. Back then, she and Harry had been so madly in love. Everything was perfect. All thoughts of the war and Voldemort seemed to slip away when they were together. 'I am still madly in love with him. I just guess he's not madly in love with me anymore.'

_I am a dreamer but when I wake, _

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked down the Weasley's warn path up to the hill. He brushed away tears as he walked, thinking of her. He knew what he was doing to her was wrong. But he also knew what he was doing was to protect her.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile_

_I've watched you sleeping for a while_

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

'If only she knew why I was doing this. I'm doing the right thing. To protect her. To protect her family. I wouldn't be able to stand losing her. I'd rather lose myself than her.' Harry kept repeating inside his head.

He finally reached the top of the hill and turned back to the Burrow one last time. "Stay safe Gin. Remember, I will always be here...you just have to have faith" And with that, Harry apparated away, for the last time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

Ginny took her ring off and flung it across the room. She couldn't think about what could have been. She couldn't think about her future with him. There was no future with him anymore. He chose to leave. He chose to leave her behind. And she couldn't face that fact. The fact that he was gone.

Days went by, and Ginny still would not leave her bedroom. Her mother, Ron, and Hermione would come and go, trying to talk to her. Hermione spent nights in her bedroom, just trying to make Ginny feel loved. They knew he left, and they all knew why. If only Ginny would realize why he did it. He did it for her. He did it to keep her from Voldemort and his followers. They did everything they could to make her join life again. However, Ginny wouldn't leave.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one,_

_You have been the one for me._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nine months later, Ginny welcomed a beautiful baby boy, to be named James Potter. He had his father's jet black hair and piercing green eyes. "It turns out I do still have you father with me, James," Ginny said to her son.

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep_

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one,_

_You have been the one for me. _

**So? What did you think? Was it horrible? Great? I need feedback people! Should I continue it as a story, just write a oneshot sequel, or keep it flying solo? Review please, I love to see what my readers think! **

**Thanks,  
****PC**

**P.S.- I have hit a major writer's block on IOYWPA and LLT. And tips? They are much appreciated. Mwah! **


End file.
